The Forging of the Heavens
Forging the Heavens by Christopher Patterson 30 May 2012 Chaos ruled all with violent randomness raging and boiling in that great nothingness. Serving this chaotic collective were beings known as the Sl’iilf; Void daemons; beings of twisted and malevolent chaotic natures thriving and feeding off the raw disorder of chaos. Other beings dwelt with in this void...beings independent and of lone nature, dark and insatiable in their desire to consume all matter of light or shadow...ravenous hunters of the void. These beings were few in number and rare, preferring the deepest coldest parts of the void, far away from the randomness of Chaos seeking anything that would fill its ever empty belly. These beings figure very strongly in the folklore of the En’thromii. They are known formally as the Aa’r Eok'tesh to the historians of the people, to most they are simply known as the nameless hunger...or as Void wolves. It was she who looked out from the silvery light of the Celestial Palace upon the raw violent nothingness and sought to bring order and light to it. In desiring this she who was first who went to the Forger and sought his congress. Taking from her body the pure heart of light she gave it to the dwarf who placed it within a crucible and cast it deep into the heart of the fires that gave birth to the heavens. Working the great bellows, Moltakk'ar pumped the fires until they outshone a thousand suns. Diminished now that her heart had been given, she ceased to be She who was first and took for herself the name Ja'nuuk and swore oaths of love and fidelity to Moltakk'ar in payment for his forging of what was to be her children. As the essence of what she was grew molten the Forger took from the fires, the heart and placed it over top of the Anvil Tar'akorath, the Anvil of creation. As it cooled he upended the crucible and upon the face of Tar'akorath did Ja'nuuk's essence fall, the sound of it meeting the divine steel of Tar'akorath like the first ring of a great bell. Taking Har'arak, the world maker in his hand Mol'takk'ar hefted the huge hammer and brought it down upon the glowing essence of light. His hammer falls and the ring of the forging of the light of Ja'nuuk was with such rhythm as to cause Ja'nuuk to fall into the sleep in which she remains to this day. With each mighty blow of Har'arak the sparks would fly up into the heavens to burn for all eternity lighting the void as stars. Moltakk'ar labored long until a final blow from Har'arak split the ancient anvil in two, the heart of Ja'nuuk splitting with it. Such a force was unleashed with that impossible feat that a shock wave of pure light burned out from the Celestial Palace to drive back the darkness of chaos accompanied by the wailing of the servants of chaos and the gnashing of teeth. The Forger fell unconscious at the side of Ja'nuuk and did not stir. In the smoldering crater where the anvil had been emerged two beings, a man and a woman both pure and radiant as Ja'nuuk had been in the time before. Pfyros, the male turned to his twin sister and spoke. "Sister, We must bring light to this place which no longer has any. I shall rise each morning and push back the darkness, burning it away but I am not so strong that I can do so without rest. I would ask you to aid me Sister, to take up my duty when I must rest, keeping the darkness at bay. Iluminadria answered her brother "Brother, your duty alone it is not. I was born of the same metal and my duty no less then yours is to bring light to the darkness. I am unable to do so alone either so let us agree that while one rests the other shall stand guard and together we shall bring light to this place and drive back darkness and the enemies of order and life. Agreeing, rose high into the heavens and began to glow with a brightness so intense that he obscured the embers of the great anvil. Slowly he moved about the heavens, driving darkness back until at last he began to tire and as he did so, darkness began to retake what it had lost. As Pfyros sank back down to the celestial palace, rose slowly in great splendor to take her place. Unlike the fiery rage of her brother, Iluminadria chose to shine with simple beauty, her silvery light lancing out into the heart of chaos. And thus did the dance of the twins begin, never ceasing never wavering. Thus were born the first of the elder Category:En'Thromii Lore